Bondage Time
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Eighth Gorillaz story. Dolly makes Murdoc and Joey spend time together. Now you know they don't like each other.


Bondage Time

Joey was writing in his room when there was a knock on his door.

"What now, Dolly?" he asked annoyed. The pub tender opened the door. Her bro didn't even look up.

"Joe." said she.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You're going to spend time with Murdoc." Dolly said.

"What?" he yelled as looked at her. "Why?"

"One, I said so and two, you and him need some quality time together." Dolly answered.

"But…. He hates me and I'd rather sit in a sewer than hang with him! I don't like him." Joey complained.

"That's why you're spending time with him." his sister replied. This argument continued on until Joey lost. He was stuck with Murdoc Saturday.

"Tell me again, why am I taking you along?" Murdoc asked. Joey and Murds were pulling out of the car park in the jeep.

"*Sigh* Dolly made me come with you!" Joe groaned.

"Damn her." said Murds.

"Join the club." Joey replied.

"Shut up." the bassist said. And so, their trip begins. What will go wrong?

Murdy: Shut up Cupid!

Noiz: Whatever.

It was a nice day outside and the breeze was blowing. But Murdoc and Joey looked sour. They weren't even talking. But soon, things would get worse.  
>The trip started going do hill when the boys were driving when… BURST! They stopped when they heard a hissing sound.<p>

"What was that?" Joey asked.

"I'm looking. I'm looking." Murdoc snapped. Then stepped out of the car and walked to the back tires. A nail pierced through one of the tires.

"Shit." Murds hissed.

"Flat tire, right?" Joey asked.

"What do you think brat?" the bassist snapped.

"Uh… yeah." said Joe. Then the boy unfastened his seatbelt and crawled to the backseat. They had a flat tire all right.

"So what now?" Joey asked.

"I'm thinkin'. I'm thinkin'!" Murdoc barked. Then he had an idea.

"Get out of the car!" Murdy said quickly.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Murds yelled. Joey quickly complied.

"Come on." the bassist said. Then he began walking along the shoulder.

"Wait!" Joey yelled. Murds turned to see Joe running towards him. Once the kid caught up, Murdoc began walking again.

"So where are we going?" the boy asked.

"To a friend." Murdoc answered.

"_That's what I was afraid of._" Joey thought.

The boys went to a gas station. The scent of oil made Joey sick to his stomach. But he followed Murds inside the mechanic store. The drills hurt Joe's ears.

"Why are we here?" Joey asked.

"What?" Murds asked.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?" the boy yelled.

"What?" the bassist asked again.

"WHY ARE…. JUST FORGET IT!" Joe yelled.

"WHAT!" Murdoc yelled.

"*Sweat drop* I SAID FORHET IT!" Joey said at last.

They finally made it to the office. Joey was glad to be sane from the oil and drills. Murdoc knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" a voice called behind the door. A large soot-covered man opened the door.

"Murdy?" the guy asked.

"Yes, it's me." Murdoc replied.

"Murdy, Haven't seen you in a while!" the guy yelled. Joey squinted to read the guy's nametag. 'Bubba' is what it read.

"_Bubba? Who's crazy to name their son Bubba?_" he thought.

"Well come on in!" said Bubba. Murds and Joe obeyed.

"So what brings you by, Murdy?" Bubba asked.

"Uh…. we have a little tire trouble." Murdoc answered.

"Where's the jeep?" the owner asked.

"Along the road." Joey answered quickly. Murds quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" the bassist hissed.

"Stranded, eh?" Bubba asked.

"Grrrrr! Yeah." Murdy groaned. Bubba rose from his desk and went to the front.

"Hey everyone! Murdoc Niccals has a flat tire along the road!" he yelled. The workers stopped and laughed. Murdoc turned cherry red and turned to Joey.

"You're going to pay for this! Brat!" he hissed. Joey just looked down at the cold hard floor.

"So where are you stranded?" Bubba asked Murdoc.

"Come with me." Murds answered. Then he began walking back to the jeep. Bubba and Joey followed.

"_Ugh! This guy smells worse than Murdoc!_" Joe thought.

When they got to the jeep, a couple of dogs were eating leftover food in the backseat.

"Get the hell out of my jeep!" Murds yelled. Then he ran over and chased the dogs away. Once the dogs were gone, Murdoc showed Bubba the tire.

"Oh. That is serious." said Bubba. He turned to Joey.

"You boy!" Bubba said. Joe looked up.

"Run back to the shop and get a spare tire." the mechanic said. Joey wanted to say no but then thought about getting home. So he nodded and quickly ran.

A few minutes later, Joey came back smelly and tired.

"What took ya?" Murds asked in a cranky voice. Joey explained the trouble he had with the mechanics.

"Where's the tire?" Bubba asked.

"Here." said Joe. The boy handed then the tire.

"Thanks boy." said the mechanic. Then he rubbed Joey's hair.

"_Yuck!_" Joey thought. Then he sat down on the shoulder.

Once the tire was changed, Murdoc paid the bill and Bubba left. Then the boys drove home.

Joey come home that evening, Dolly asked: "So, how was your day?"

Rather than saying it was a living hell, Joey said: "Fine."

The End (For Now!)


End file.
